


I Like You

by sebastian_michaelishive



Series: The Demonverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Grocery Shopping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im bouta pass out and its unbetaed lmao, Lance just thinking about Lotor a lil, Lancelot (Established), M/M, This is maybe 10 years prior, Warlock Lance, incubus lotor, its really short sorry, they aren't married yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: Lance and Lotor are grocery shopping and Lance thinks about Lotor in the bread aisle.Literally





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Its 23:44 and i have jury duty tomorrow what am i d oing???????
> 
> Its really short and i just whipped it out so sorry if something makes no sense/has spelling errors!!

   “You really don't mind this?” Lance asked, pulling down a bag of whole wheat bread down from one of the aisles. “Like, not even a little bit?”

   Lotor shrugged, shaking his head slightly.  

   “No,” he answered, crossing the bread off of the shopping list. “Not at all. Why do you ask?”

   “I don’t know. I just thought, since you don’t really have to eat, you might find this kinda...weird, I guess? Like unnecessary or something.”

   Lotor snorted. “Maybe I don’t need to eat, but _you_ do. I would like my boyfriend to be very much alive, you know. And besides,” He hooked his arm around one of Lance’s, pulling him closer and snuggling him. “I like being with you.”

   Lance’s cheeks grew flushed, feeling a bit fuzzy in the middle of his chest as he heard Lotor’s confession. Well, it wasn’t really _that much_ of a confession; they were dating after all. They wouldn’t enjoy each other’s company so much if they didn’t like each other, much less be dating, but still, hearing Lotor say it out loud...it made it a lot more real, for Lance. It made him think about how truly lucky he- both of them- were to have found each other. 

   He felt a light tug at his shoulder.      “Yeah?” he blurted, as if snapping out of some sort of trance.

   “Are you alright, darling?” Lotor asked, furring his eyebrows, looking a bit concerned. “We’ve been standing in the bread aisle for five minutes, and I think the woman behind us needs something.”

   “What? O-oh!” Lance quickly darted out of the woman’s way, mildly embarrassed. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, unable to avoid the strange glance she sent their way. 

   He gripped the cart handle tightly as he and Lotor made their way out of the aisle, feeling his palms sweating lightly. He could feel his ears burning just a little, still mortified that just the mere thought of Lotor could send him into such a daze. Lance cast a glance over at the incubus, who still wore a concerned look on his face.

   “You didn’t say anything,” he said, “Are you alright, Lance?”

   Lance smiled, suddenly forgetting about the little incident from a few moments ago. He really liked Lotor that much, didn’t he? Well, as long as it didn’t happen when he was driving, it was all good. 

   “I’m great,” he replied, placing a hand over the arm Lotor had hooked around his own. “Come on, babe, let’s get the eggs.” ~

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Im about to pass out yall
> 
> I hoped ypu enjoyed this. Comments and kudos are appreciated. So is constructive criticism.
> 
> Come yell at me @yes-my-paladin on Tumblr or on Discord @syn.sin#3512


End file.
